


Of Fallen Stars And Wishes That Never Came True

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, shit lena writes at five in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I should have known better than to take happiness for granted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Fallen Stars And Wishes That Never Came True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I don't have a valid excuse but I'm sorry. I got unexpectedly emotional over Petra's death today and I needed an emotional exhaust.

I'd thought she'd make a good soldier.

And she did. She was calculated, precise, disciplined. She trained just as hard if not harder than the others in her trainee squad and gradually, without any ulterior motives, she climbed and settled on the throne that had the word _respect_ written all over it.

 

I’d thought she'd be a good comrade.

She was that too. She trusted her assigned teams with her life and strength; in return they trusted her with theirs, and as an effect they came a long way. I remember wanting to have that kind of influence in my squad. At some point I’d begun trusting her with my life too.

 

I’d thought she'd be a good friend.

I was wrong, you see. She was better. I think it’s around this time that I began to appreciate having her in the Survey Corps. She took care of the squad, she took care of everyone without having them ever ask for any form of help. She listened to what people around her had to say and did her best to direct them. She listened to every word _I_ ever had to say and she heard everything I’d never realized I’d disclosed. She was so smart.

 

I’d thought she’d make a good lover.

And in all her innocence and inexperience she’d held her pale arms safe around my shoulders and loved me back with just as much keenness while I kissed her rosy lips and descended down to her pale chest to lay kisses there too.

 

I’d thought she’d make a good companion.

I was considering the thought when she came to me and shook me out of my spell by smiling just a little more brightly than I’d seen her smile before and told me she was pregnant with our child. Weak as it made me, I fell to my knees and I was ready to propose to her right there as I gently laid my cheek against her warm stomach and smiled sincerely for the first time in a long while.

 

I’d thought I’d finally gather the courage to propose once we got back from this goddamned expedition.

I’d thought we’d have so much to live through together. The ups and downs until we got used to both. I’d hoped we’d get to bicker while we picked the baby’s name together. I’d imagined we’d welcome and raise our child somewhere safe within the inner walls.

 

But I’d never thought your strength would fail you, Petra. I should have known better than to take happiness for granted.

 

I’d never thought I wouldn’t be there to guard my only loved ones.

I’d never thought I’d see you die.

**Author's Note:**

> For noririn because she told me not to. :*


End file.
